Mewmodos
by Exotos135
Summary: Marco and Jackie meet a strange humanoid, and get enrolled in a tournament to decide the next Queen of Mewni.


**So, a couple years ago, I posted a fanfic known as "Gravity Falls: Sharingan Master," a crossover between Naruto, who's done as the main series but continues on with Boruto, and Gravity Falls, which ended three years ago.**

**Back then, I don't think I knew what I was doing. Star vs the Forces of Evil wouldn't premiere until the next year, and even then I'd only get interested in the show itself and not just fanfics when it'd hit Season 2 and 3.**

**The Loud House was also not yet a thing, and you know how much I love to write stories about it.**

**Furthermore, and what I should've started with, Gravity Falls was still around in its second season's... first half? Honestly, the Hiatuses screwed my perception of time so I must be wrong, but the show was still on-going at that point.**

**I put that fanfic up for adoption... and to my knowledge, nobody has adopted it yet. And I'm not planning to return to it anytime soon.**

**Instead, I came up with this admittedly weird idea.**

**But I've blabbered for way too long, let's get going to the chapter!**

* * *

Marco Diaz, the infamous Safe Kid from Echo Creek, walked back home with his hands saved in his pockets. Today had just been another ordinary day at the academy, with people still failing to give him any sort of respect.

That is, except for a skateboarder that passed by right in that moment, sporting a smile that cheered up the boy slightly.

This girl was Jackie Lynn-Thomas, Marco's girlfriend.

"Hey Marco, are you walking back home without me?" Jackie asked as she got off her board. "I thought I told you to wait for me."

"Yeah, you did," Marco rolled his eyes. "I just thought that, since you tend to get lost in thought when it comes to skateboarding, that I would be stuck there forever if I had kept my word-"

"Hey, I was just practicing for a short time, you jerk!" Jackie chuckled and gently hit the boy's shoulder. "Anyway, I'm done with that now, so how about we go back home together?"

Marco rubbed his shoulder, and giving his girlfriend a smile, he nodded, and they held hands as they continued to walk

"So, we've been boyfriend and girlfriend for about a week, and besides a few odd looks, we haven't encountered any obstacles in our relationship," Jackie remarked, putting her free hand on her hip. "How much do you want to bet that some sort of obstacle is going to come at us right now?"

"Honestly, I don't even want to think about that," Marco sighed. "I just want to go home, take a rest, maybe plan a little date for us later this week."

"Aw, Marco, you're so considerate," Jackie said with a smile, before she lowered her eyelids. "Really, sometimes I feel like you're spoiling me."

And as Marco said something in response, Jackie heard someone screaming from afar, causing her to look around for the screamer. She soon found them when she saw a figure in the sky flying towards the duo, apparently riding an eagle as they shouted:

"I'm here, Echo Creek!"

Marco turned around to see the person, but just as he caught a glimpse of them, she got so close that Jackie pushed the guy away moments before the figure crashed with Jackie, the skateboarder hitting the ground while the screaming figure rolled around the ground until they hit a tree, releasing the eagle.

"Jackie!" Marco exclaimed as he ran to the girl's side. "Why did you do that?!"

"Well, I just said it, didn't I? You're always so considerate..." Jackie said as she lifted her head, revealing she had a black eye and she was bleeding from her nose. "So, I thought it was time for me to return the favor."

"By getting your face smashed in by a skydiver!?" Marco exclaimed.

Speaking of the skydiver themselves, they were revealed to be a girl around Marco and Jackie's age, sporting messy blonde hair that reached her ankles, a navy blue sleeveless shirt with a matching skirt, pink-purple stripped leg and arm warmers, and pink boots.

"Whoa, that was a rough landing if I've ever known one!" the blonde girl giggled, before she turned to face the couple. "But oh well, now that I'm here, it seems that I managed to find a pair of interesting people."

"Okay, it only seems to be a bruise, but it would be for the best that we deal with that immediately," Marco said as he took out a first aid kit from his back. "Luckily, I always carry a first aid kit in case something like this happens."

"Heyo!"

The duo stood up, with Jackie now sporting a bandage over her nose as she and Marco turned to look at the girl.

She had fair skin, but some odd details, like the pink eyes, and the cheekmarks with lines going down to her chin, made her look quite untrustworthy in the couple's eyes.

That, and the fact she hurt Jackie's face.

"Greetings, humans!" the blonde girl greeted, waving her hand. "My name is Butterfly, Star Butterfly, and I've come here to ask for your assistance in a little thing-"

"After you crash-landed on top of us and nearly broke my nose!?" Jackie snapped, aiming her skateboard at the girl. "Go away, you weirdo! I got a skateboard, and I'm not afraid to use it like a weapon!"

"Whoa, hold it there, I'm not here to hurt you!" Star said, taking a step back. "And if I did, I'm sorry. Let me just-"

"You stay there and don't do anything!" Marco snapped as he helped "Actually, even better would be if you told us what are you doing here!"

"Well, that's a bit of a complicated story," Star answered, twiddling her fingers as she added. "And to be honest, I'm not really supposed to tell anybody about this until I find someone to own my spellbook."

Jackie and Marco exchanged looks, then asked, "Spellbook?"

Star chirped up, almost as if she was hoping they would ask about it, then reached for her back and took out said book.

It resembled an ordinary book, but the cover depicted a large heart in the center, similar to Star's cheekmarks, with four butterfly-shaped symbols standing at the edges. The highlights of the book were pink, and the thing holding it together was a darker shade of pink as well.

"This is it!" Star said cheerfully as she handed the book to the couple. "This spellbook contains my own personal spells and techniques I developed by my lonesome, in order to give its future owner a good chance at winning the tournament."

"Tournament?" Marco blurted. "What are you talking about?"

Star took a deep breath and explained:

"Okay, let's start from the beginning: I'm a Mewmodo, a humanoid entity from another dimension called Mewni, where every year a new monarch to rule the entire land is selected through a tournament, where every participant is given a spellbook and sent to the human world to find someone to own it, and use it to get rid of every other contestant!"

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "That sounds more like a battle royale to me."

"She's not listening, Jackie," Marco pointed out with a deadpan look.

"Whichever Mewmodo is left standing after the whole tournament is over," Star flashed a smile. "Will become the new Queen or King of Mewni!"

"So, to recap," Jackie said as she stood up. "You want us to enter this interdimensional tournament that happens once every year, where we'll face other of these called "Mewmodos" in order to give you the chance to become their queen?"

"Yup!" Star chirped.

Jackie folded her arms. "And we're going to meet more weirdos like you?"

"Don't worry, we'll also be facing the queens of times past, and they're nowhere near as quirky as I," Star added with a dismissive wave of her hand. "But, as long as we work together, I'm pretty sure we'll manage to get to the top."

Jackie and Marco exchanged looks, nodded, then threw the spellbook back at Star as they walked away, saying:

"Find someone else."

Suddenly, Star wrapped herself in Marco and Jackie's waists and hugged them tightly.

"Please be my partner!" Star whined, her heart-marks turning into teardrops as she cried, "I told my Mom that I would get a partner for this year's tournament, and if I don't get one by the time everything ends, she's going to force me to become a baker!"

"What's wrong with being a baker?" Jackie asked. "They make delicious stuff!"

"I know, but I don't want to become a baker, I want to become Queen of Mewni!" Star pouted. "Mom has already won the title several times, so her expectations of me are sky high!"

"Well..." Marco sighed.

"Don't tell me you're actually thinking about partnering up with this girl," Jackie said with a worried tone.

"There's a way we could have a chance of surviving this whole thing, by working together as her partners," Marco remarked, earning a confused look from both Jackie and Star. "If we can manage to work out a strategy where we switch the book between you and me-"

"Oh no, Mewmodos can only have one person control their books at a time," Star clarified. "Something about creative differences causing disruption in the effectiveness of the team and stuff like that."

"So, only one of us can own this thing?" Marco remarked, raising an eyebrow as he pointed at the spellbook.

Star cheerfully nodded, and Marco and Jackie promptly exchanged neutral looks, before they smiled, nodded in unison...

And they immediately hit Star: Marco hitting her in the face, while Jackie punched her in the gut, and as the girl hit the ground they snapped:

"Why don't you start with that, you stupid jerk!?"

"Don't get our hopes up like that!"

"S-Sorry..." Star weakly answered.

"Okay, now back to your plan," Jackie remarked, getting Marco's attention. "Even assuming that I was okay with the idea, we're basically putting our lives in the line for a complete stranger. Wouldn't it be better to just hand her spellbook back, let her go and act like nothing happened?"

"That wouldn't really solve anything."

The duo turned around and saw Star, still clutching her stomach, standing up and dusting herself as she explained:

"Even if you don't accept to become my partners, I'll have to go search for someone to become my partner, so we'll definitely meet again. And besides, just because _you_ won't enter the tournament, doesn't mean nobody else will."

"And if a malevolent kind of person were to get their hands on one of these books," Marco said, looking at the spellbook.

"A lot of people could be in danger, if not all of Echo Creek," Jackie added, suddenly realizing the scope of the deal. "Dang it, how did we not hear about something like this sooner?! Especially when it happens once a year?!"

"Well, the tournament's held at every known location on Earth, at random, and most of the events that happen there aren't really televised," Star explained, scratching the back of her head. "This year just so happened to be centered around Echo Creek."

"Still, for something like this to go on for so long without being noticed," Jackie folded her arms and shook her head. "There has to be something we can do about that."

"Well, a wish is granted to the winner of the tournament every year," Star blurted. "So, if you win, you could wish to let everyone know about the existence of the tournament."

"In that case," Jackie put a hand in Marco's shoulder. "I wish you good luck, Marco."

"Wait, you don't want to own the book?" Marco asked.

"I'm not very interested in the idea of risking my life fighting in a tournament," Jackie replied, scratching the back of her head. "Besides, we already came to the conclusion that, if some evil person will eventually get a spellbook, and in turn a Mewmodo, then it would be best if one of us had a Mewmodo to fight them back."

Jackie's eyes shined. "And you've kept me safe and sound for so long, I think it's about time you focus on yourself, okay?"

Marco's eyes shined in return, and the boy silently nodded, sharing a kiss with Jackie before the girl got on her skateboard and drove off.

And once she was out of sight, Star walked to Marco's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "She's a keeper."

"She is, isn't she?" Marco smiled.

"You're lucky to have a wife like her, Dad," Star quipped.

"Yeah, I-"

Suddenly, a record scratched.

"Wait, what did you call me?!"

* * *

**So, in case you haven't noticed, this is actually an Aprils Fools joke.**

**However, the main idea behind this fic wasn't the joke itself, but rather, a similar idea I had a very long time ago.**

**I was a fan of an anime known as "Konjiki no Gash Bell," also known as just "Zatch Bell" everywhere else. It dealed with the titular Zatch becoming partners with Kyomaru (I think that was his name) and both of them teaming up in order to help Zatch win some tournament in order to become the King of Mamodos.**

**There's more to it than that, of course, but that's the general premise.**

**The idea I got at first was to take the idea and concepts presented by the anime (interdimensional humanoids, spellbooks, some kind of tournament) and apply them to either The Loud House, or Gravity Falls. Phineas and Ferb Might've been a contender as well, but I eventually decided to go with SVTFOE since some of the concepts are already shared.**

**And I've been blabbering for long enough, have a happy April Fools Day, everyone. :)**


End file.
